Siblings Forever Star Gazing Love Stories
by Alphonse's Neko Girl
Summary: A girl named Kuran Hikari in the Night Class is still coming to terms with the 'loss' of her older twin sister. Kaname still has a lot to show his younger sister as a Vampire. She seems to like one of the nobles as well. Ichijo TakumaXOC
1. Chapter 1

As I wake up this morning - more or less dusk not morning, well it's morning to me at least - I get out of my bed and head to the window. I hear the sound of screams and see a bunch of Day Class girls at the gates to our dorm. I shake my head as my light brown hair swishes from side to side and my light brown eyes rest on a Disciplinary Committee member, Yuuki Cross. She is virtually my carbon copy. We look exactly alike. I sigh and walk over to my dresser then take out my uniform. It's a white outfit with a cardinal red ribbon. It's made up of: a white blazer, black under shirt, white skirt that is at lead 10 centimeters longer then the bottom of my blazer, pure silver rose clip on cuff links, black socks and shoes, and a cardinal red ribbon.

I hear a knock at my door as I'm almost done getting changed. A voice comes from behind it, "Hikari hurry up. Kaname's waiting for you." A familiar voice says from behind the door. I finish getting dressed and walk to the door.

I feel my face heat up as I crack open the door to see Takuma Ichijo standing there, "Ichijo-senpai." I say my voice a bit shaky, _'Why does he almost always come right after I wake up? Does he have a radar or something attached to me? Or maybe it's just because niisan tells him.' _I think as I walk out of the room.

"So, Hikari how did you sleep?" Ichijo asks me.

"Very well, thank you. You, Ichijo-senpai." I ask with a smile.

"Not bad." He smiles back.

"So, Ichijo-senpai..." I start before being cut off.

"Hikari you don't have to call Ichijo 'senpai' you know that. He's a rank under you." Another voice says one I will always remember.

"Niisan! I may be a pureblood but he's older than me." I plead looking over at a boy who's a the doors to exit the dorm. Kuran Kaname my older brother. As he walks over to the bottom of the stair case and shakes his head at looking up at Ichijo and I.

"He's still not a pureblood. You only have to call him Ichijo." He sighs.

I run down the steps to him with a pouty face, "I'll call him what I want to." I huff. It's the same every day or night as the case maybe.

"Ranks are not to be taken lightly for us Vampires." Kaname states.

"I'm not taking them lightly." I sigh and walk over to the doors with Kaname and Ichijo following close behind.

We all walk out and meet the others: Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain, Souen Ruka, Touya Rima, and Senri Shiki. Then we headed out of the gates to the Moon Dorm and between two rows of Day Class girls. I wasn't paying attention and accidentally ran into someone.

* * *

Cliff hanger

Not really! xD

Hope you like the first chapter! Please Review! Niisan older brother, Senpai for someone like a teacher of something close to your age. (I'm sure for the first one the sencond not so much! xD)

Ranks refer to the Ranking system of Vampires for those you don't know! xD


	2. Chapter 2

I fall back and I hear the other person's fall. I open my eyes to see non other then Yuuki Cross sitting on the ground across from me.

She looks at me, "I'm so sorry Hikari-senpai! I should have watched where I was going." She said in a panicked voice.

"You don't have to be sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going either." I said as a smile crossed my face. I heard murmurs from the crowd of girls on either side of us.

The voices were saying, "They look so much a like it's scary."  
"It's true they really do."  
"They look like twins."

_'We are twins, identical twins. Yuuki's my older twin sister...' _I thought looking down with a sad face. I heard footsteps walking past me and felt a hand ruffle my hair. I saw the bottom of a pair of pants then I saw Yuuki being pulled up.

"Yuuki you really should be more careful." Kaname said.

"Hai, Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki replied with a salute.

"You don't have to be so formal Yuuki. It makes me feel lonely." He said smiling at her.

I looked down then saw a hand reach out to me. Then I looked up a saw none other than Takuma Ichijo!  
Ichijo smiled at me, "Hikari I'll help you up." He said.

"T-thank you Ichijo-senpai." I said blushing and taking him hand. He pulled me to my feet slowly still smiling.

"Thank you for helping my sister Ichijo." Kaname said to him.

"It's no problem Kaname." Ichijo said smiling at my brother, "Are you alright Hikari?" He asked turning back to me.

"I'm fine thank you Ichijo-senpai." I said.

I noticed the other Disciplinary Committee member Kiryu Zero coming over then sighed back to face Ichijo.

Sorta cliff hanger-ish I guess XD


	3. Chapter 3

Kiryu Zero has always been a hostile toward us Vampires. A watched him from the corner of my eye as he walked over to Yuuki and Kaname, _'Wonder what he'll do...' _I thought.

He grabbed Kaname's wrist, "Kuran-senpai shouldn't you guys be getting to class?" He questioned.

I was about to move when Ichijo put his hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me. After all being the same height as Yuuki made me shorter than him. I nodded and stayed back.

Kaname pulled his wrist from Zero and smirked, "Kiryu-kun you really are scary sometimes." He started to walk towards the school the others following him.

Ichijo and I were in the back of the group and I turned to look back at Yuuki and Zero. Zero was yelling at the Day Class girls to get them to go back to their dorms. They ran off to their dorms and Yuuki began to punch Zero who the proceeded to put his hand on her head and drive her backwards. I held back a slight giggle as I looked forward again and saw Kaname threw the small group of Night Class students.

-Flashback-

_"Kaname-sama, Hikari-sama!" Yuuki called as Kaname and I walked into Headmaster Cross' office.__  
_

_"No! Vampires living among humans never!" Zero said, "Headmaster your crazy!" He called.__  
_

_'I know what happened to him but he doesn't have to take it out on all Vampires.' I thought, "Hey Yuuki!" I smiled.__  
_

_"Yuuki, Kiryu-kun, Headmaster." Kaname stated, "Yuuki how have you been?" He asked Yuuki with a happy smile.__  
_

_"Kaname-kun, Hikari-chan." Headmaster Cross said.__  
_

_"I'm good Kaname-sama! What about you and Hikari-sama?" Yuuki asked happily.__  
_

_"We've been well." He replied still smiling.__  
_

_'Well you only really think about Yuuki so what's the real point in talking. You and I aren't really that close anyway.' I thought looking at my brother with an expression of anger.__  
_

_"Hikari-sama what's wrong? You seem angry." Yuuki asked me._

_"Oh it's nothing!" I said with a smile.__  
_

-End Flashback-

I looked down and kept walking. Once we had entered the classroom I felt someone pull me ito a hug. I heard a soft, soothing voice say into my ear, "Hikari I know Kaname isn't very kind to you. Not as much as he is to Yuuki but it's alright for you to show your feelings. Just because he's your brother doesn't mean you have to hide them." It told me.

I looked up and saw Ichijo's face, "Ichijo-senpai..." I said quietly. Tears stung my eyes but I blinked them back and forced a smile, "I'm fine Ichijo-senpai." I said as he let go of me, "I need to step out in the hall for a moment. I'll be right back." I said before walking into the hall.

I leaned against the wall across from the door and looked down. The tears started to pour from my eyes like streams at first then they seemed to turn into rivers. I felt to same touch as before and then I felt someone hugging me again. It was Ichijo.

"I know it hurts Hikari. I'm not sure exactly what it's like but I know you're hurting. I'm sorry about that. Truly I am." He said to me.

I flung my arms around him and cried into the bottom of his uniform jacket, "It hurts me to know he cares more about Yuuki then me. I'm his baby sister! Yet he cares more about her then me..." I sobbed.

I felt him rubbing the back of my head, "It's alright Hikari you can cry I'm here for you." He said in a calming tone.

I just kept crying into the bottom of his uniform jacket, "Thank you Ichijo-senpai." I cried.

"It's no problem from me Hikari." He replied hugging me tighter still rubbing the back of my head.

* * *

A sweet place to leave off at! Not sure when to add a kiss though! xD


	4. Chapter 4

_'Why am I so afraid to be myself around Ichijo-senpai? I'm like Yuuki only she's more open and can act clumsy and everything. She doesn't even know I'm her younger twin sister anymore. Ichijo-senpai and the others don't even know she's related to Kaname and I. We're the only ones who do.' _I thought still crying. I felt a hand bring my chin up and I looked up at Ichijo with tears running down my face.

Ichijo leaned down and looked into my eyes he whispered, "It's alright Hikari I'm here for you whenever you need a shoulder to cry on." He smiled before kissing my lips.

I felt my cheeks heat up under my tears. I was still crying but now I was crying tears of joy and somewhat of fear, _'Does Ichijo-senpai like me? Please don't let him just be doing this because he's trying to help me.' _I thought looking into Ichijo's eyes. I saw something there that I hadn't seen before. He seemed somewhat lonely around the others sometimes. I have a feeling for things like this and I could see in his eyes that at this moment he wasn't lonely.

He broke the kiss and smiled at me, "Do you feel any better Hikari?" He asked.

"A little yes. I'm just a bit scared of something now is all." I stated in reply, _'What am I doing?! He'll ask for sure what I'm scared about then I'll have to tell him that I like him. Bad Hikari!' _I thought scolding myself.

"Afraid of what?" He asked in a worried tone.

_'I knew it! He actually sounds very worried about me though.' _I thought, "I'm just scared because I'm not sure why you kissed me." I stated, _'I'm not actually lying to him. I'm worried about that but also that he may not actually like me.' _I thought feeling my cheeks getting hotter as I looked up at him.

I saw his cheeks go red, "Well... I... That is... I um..." He stumbled over his words, "Well it's just that Hikari I like you. I know it's unusual for a pureblood to marry outside of a pureblood family but I really do... I mean I love you Hikari." He said looking me straight in the eyes.

I felt m heart racing I could see it in his eyes. I wasn't lying to me. A smile tugged at my face then became visible, "Ichijo-senpai!" I called hugging him tightly.

"H-Hikari what's this all of the sudden? Are you happy again?" He asked me.

"Very happy!" I smiled up at him.

He blushed a darker shade of red and returned my smile, "I'm glad" He said happily.

"I love you to Ichijo-senpai!" I said to him.

He seemed a bit taken aback by what I said as he looked at me, "You do?" He asked and I nodded, "I see well

I'm glad it's not a one-sided love." He laughed.

"I am too. I was scared you didn't love me Ichijo-senpai." I said to him.

"I've loved you for a long time Hikari. Ever since we started living here. Even before that. I thought you were cute but now I just think you're beautiful. Even though you and Yuuki look so much a like I know which one's you even if you two were to wear the same outfit." He smiled.

I blushed more as he hugged me tighter and kissed me again. Tears of joy ran down my cheeks as I cried again out of happiness, _'I've loved you for a long time to, Ichijo-senpai.' _I thought happily.

As we broke out of our kiss I told him how much I loved him and when I started to like him even. I couldn't tell him about Yuuki and I but she didn't matter at the moment as I talked to Ichijo happiness filled me and the coldness of my brother's actions to me faded. I was genuinely happy for once. No doubt about that.

* * *

Hikari's feelings raveled and apparently Ichijo likes her as well! Let's see what happens next!


	5. Chapter 5

Ichijo and I walked back into the classroom. The smile on my face faded as my eyes rested on Kaname. My anger welled up inside. My eyes turned blood red as a stared at him, "This is all your fault I feel this way!" I screamed pointing at Kaname. It grabbed everyone's attention.

"Hikari-sama." Aido said turning to face me.

Kaname - who had been looking at a book put it down - and looked at me, "What do you mea Hikari?" He asked me.

"Stop playing dumb! You know what you've been doing to me since we were younger! You didn't care about me! You never have!" I screeched starting to walk over to Kaname only for Ichijo to grab my wrist.

"Hikari please calm down." He pleaded with me.

By this time I was in tears but still deathly angry at Kaname, "You messed up my life! I lost my twin sister because of you! You're the reason I'm always so lonely! You care more about Yuuki then me! You don't even care that I'm your baby sister! You would prefer me to be the one not with you! You want Yuuki by your side!" I cried.

"Hikari-sama..." Shiki and Rima said.

"I'm at a loss for what you mean Hikari." Kaname said calmly like everything that had ever happened actually didn't. It made me bother angrier and sadder then before.

"You... Don't... See... Because... You're... The... One... Dealing... The... Pain... To... Another!" I cried choking out my words. I felt Ichijo pull me backwards into his arms.

He leaned down to my ear, "It's alright Hikari." He stated.

I turned around and cried into his jacket again, "Ichijo-kun!" I cried as I flung my arms around him.

"Hikari-sama? Kaname-sama?" I heard Ruka say as I felt her eyes on me then they moved away. If I had one guess perhaps over to Kaname.

"It's nothing to do with us Ruka." I heard Kain state.

"It's really nothing at all." A voice said I knew it was Kaname, "Don't worry about this outburst. She overreacts sometimes." He said.

Kaname's voice rang in my ears, _' "It's really nothing at all"?! What does he know?! He's been shunning me my whole life he has no right!'_ I thought still crying.

"Kaname she seems like the past really hurts her. As well as the way you act around her compared to the way you act with Yuuki-chan." I heard Ichijo's voice say.

"It's nothing to worry about Ichijo." I heard Kaname reply.

I felt Ichijo hug me closer to his body and a kiss on the top of my head, "It's alright Hikari-chan." He said to me. Obviously the others heard him because there was a slight commotion coming from Aido and Ruka.

"It's fine." I heard Kaname say. They calmed down a bit but I still heard them murmur.

"Ichijo-kun?" I whispered through my tears, "Will everything be alright?" I asked him.

I felt him rub the back of my head, "Yes Hikari-chan everything will be fine." He said to me in a calm soothing voice.

I was still crying but I didn't care as long as Ichijo was there to help me, to hold me, to tell me everything would be alright.

* * *

I'll show you a sweet dream next time! xD  
To much _Vampire Knight_ for real! xD  
But seriously next time we'll see happens to Ichijo and Hikari!  
See you then!


	6. Chapter 6

Our classes ended and we headed back to the Moon Dorm. Kaname was in the front while Ichijo and I were in the back he was holding my right hand tightly like he was afraid of something. As the gates to the Moon Dorm entrance opened I looked back in the direction of the school only to see Yuuki waving to us. I waved back with my free hand. Once we were all inside the Moon Dorm almost everyone departed from Kaname and I except for Ichijo. I saw Aido standing on the overhang leading to the stairs. He was leaning over the railing.

"Aido, Ichijo leave." Kaname said.

"But Kaname-sama." Aido protested.

"Go now Aido!" He commanded and Aido left to head to his room, "Ichijo go as well."

Ichijo gripped my hand then looked down and smiled at me, "Good night Hikari, Kana…" He said before being cut off by me.

"Ichijo-kun! You can stay right here." I said forcefully. Ichijo didn't move from his spot.

"Ichijo go!" Kaname said.

"I think I should go." Ichijo said gripping my hand.

I looked down, "Kaname let him stay. He's known you longer than the others. Please." I asked sounding as if I might cry.

"Fine. Anything we say will be between us though! No one else is to know understand Ichijo, Hikari?" Kaname asked in an angered tone.

"I understand Kaname." Ichijo said.

We all sat down on the sofas.

"Do you understand as well Hikari?" Kaname asked me again.

"Yes." I huffed.

"Alright then. Hikari why did you say I don't care about you?" Kaname asked me.

"Because you don't! You only care about your precious Yuuki! She's my older twin sister. If anything you wanted me to forget my memories and to be out of your hair!" I said to him.

Ichijo looked at me then to Kaname and back again, "You mean… Yuuki-chan is related to you both. That's why she looks so much like you Hikari-chan?" He asked me.

"Yes but try telling that to my brother! He would have preferred me to be the one not to remember about my Vampire side at all. I know that for a fact. You wouldn't even have wanted me to go back to being a vampire ever would you have Kaname?" I asked accusingly.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say never. Just… Gah… You're so impossible!" Kaname said.

"I'm not impossible! I'm just different from you. You make me look _**exactly**_ like Yuuki! When her hair was long you made me grow my hair! When her hair was short like it is now you cut it. You always made me like your little Yuuki!" I said I blinked back the tears I felt stinging my eyes.

"That's not true Hikari." Kaname said.

"Not true?! It is to and you know it! You always compared me to Yuuki! You wanted me to be her replacement until you turned her back into a vampire!" I said.

"Hikari-chan?" Ichijo questioned.

"I'm fine!" I said sounding as if I might cry. I stood up as Ichijo let go of my hand and walked over to Kaname, "No one thought I'd live and be healthy!"

Kaname stared at me then spoke, "That's because normally the second twin has complications if it lives." He stated.

"I didn't! Why did no one care that I was perfectly healthy?!" I asked almost in tears. I could feel them coming as Ichijo walked over to my side.

"Hikari-chan it's alright." He said in a soothing voice.

"No it's not my parents didn't even care that I was around. I was completely ignored. Rarely talked to by them even mom. Only Yuuki ever really talked to me! Even you Kaname you barely talked to me!" I cried as the tears came from my eyes, _'Three times in one day?! Grate!' _I thought.

Kaname had stood up at this point and was right in front of me, "Hikari calm down. It's not my fault mom and dad didn't talk to you." He stated.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him, "No but it's your fault you didn't talk to me! You big jerk!" I screamed punching Kaname's arm.

The next thing I knew I was on the ground, "There now you have a reason to cry!" Kaname said, "You're not supposed to punch me." He said his fist at his side.

"Taku-kun! Kana-niisan hit me!" I cried before realizing what I had even said.

I felt someone hugging me again, "Kaname you shouldn't hit girls especially not you little sister." I heard Ichijo say in a rather annoyed voice.

"She shouldn't have made me angry!" Kaname relied.

"Well Kaname if you want to know why she wanted me t stay. I think it was to tell you we love each other." Ichijo hissed.

"I'm not allowing her to marry outside of another pureblood. It might as well be me." Kaname stated.

"Your bride's Yuuki! She always has been you know that and so do I!" I cried, "You can always bring back her memories and her vampire side!"

"Only when I think she's ready! Which isn't now." Kaname said to me.

"They picked Yuuki because they thought I'd be dead before I turned one. I'm still alive though! They never saw how healthy I was!" I screeched, "Mom and dad hated me! I should pick who I marry! I pick Taku-kun! I don't want to marry another pureblood!"

"You're going to marry a pureblood!" Kaname said grabbing my wrist. He pulled me into the air looked me over then dropped me, "I'm done talking to you both for the night. I'll see you tomorrow." He said in an angry tone.

I was still on the floor crying when I felt someone hugging me, "Taku-kun?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yes Kari-chan it's me." He replied in a calming tone.

"Why does Kaname hate me? Why did my parents hate me? Why did Yuuki have to forget everything?" I asked knowing he wouldn't be able to answer any of my questions.

"I'm not sure Kari-chan." He whispered, "But I'll help you if you need any help. I don't like seeing you like this. Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Physically it hurts only a bit but emotionally I'm hurt very badly. Out of the five people that make up my family only Yuuki was the only one who talked to me." I cried.

"It's alright Kari-chan I'm here for you now." Ichijo said rubbing my head.

I turned my head slightly so my face was in his jacket. He was kneeling down so he could hug me since I still hadn't stood up yet.

"Taku-kun?" I asked quietly.

"Yes Kari-chan?" He asked.

"Why is my life so screwed up?" I questioned.

"Can you explain what you mean?" He asked me.

"I mean my brother hates me, my mom and dad who hated me are dead, my older sister doesn't remember me, and I can't marry the guy I love. Now please tell me that not screwed up in the least." I stated.

I felt him pick me up and I clutched his shirt, "Taku-kun what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm trying to help make you feel better." He smiled and walked up the steps with me in his arms.

I felt my cheeks heat up and a smile come onto my face as I rested my head on Ichijo's chest, "Thanks Taku-kun." I said.

"You're welcome Kari-chan." He smiled at me.

'_I always had felt safe with Ichijo for some strange reason I have it's hard to explain._ _It's like the feeling when you know everything's going to be alright. When you know everyone's going to be very safe. I guess at heart I'm just a plan old silly romantic. I truly do feel safe though right here in Ichijo's arm's I feel safe.' _I smiled back, "Taku-kun do you feel different when your around Kaname then you do around me?" I asked out of the blue.

"Yes Kari-chan. Why?" He asked me.

"I was just seeing if it was only me." I giggled he looked a bit confused I only reached up to kiss his cheek. Then he moved his face so that I kissed his lips. _'Guess I'm not the only romantic.' _I thought with a smile.

Ichijo took me to my room and laid me in my bed. He covered me up and was about to leave when, "Taku-kun…" I said shyly.

"Yes Kari-chan?" He said turning around.

"Can you stay here with me?" I asked.

"Sure I will." He smiled at me.

"I'm hurt I can't sleep right now." I explained to him.

He walked over to my bed and stroked my hair, "Kari-chan it's alright. I'm sure you'll be one of the purebloods who'll get what you want. Not all purebloods listen to their call to keep the bloodline pure. Some actually stray and end up with a noble or even a human."

"You know who I love right?" I asked kind of childishly.

He laughed a bit, "Yes you love me." He smiled kissing my forehead, "We really should get some sleep." He stated.

I nodded and yawned.

He got up, "Good night Kari-chan I'll see you later." He smiled leaving my room.

"Good night Taku-kun see you in the morning." I said to him as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked my happyish ending to the chapter! Takuma and Hikari are sorta like a Knight and his princess no?

Anyway please Review! Thanks for all of the reviews so far! I'm aware of the fact Purebloods don't normally cry in front of lower ranks now but I'd like to say Hikari's not like most Pureblood so... Well Yeaaaaa. xD

Anyway hope you enjoied it!


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke the next day to someone knocking on my door. I looked over to my door then got up and walked over to it, "Who's there?" I asked sleepily.

"Who do you think? Open the door please Hikari." The voice answered. It wasn't a happy tone either.

I opened the door and Kaname walked in. My eyes followed him as I closed the door. He sat on my bed.

"Hikari come over here." He said in a stern voice.

I nodded and walked over sitting down on to bed next to him, "What is it Niisan?" I asked him as though the night before had never happened.

"Whatever's going on between you and Ichijo has to stop. When I say stop I mean now." He stated fiercely.

"Why do you even care who I like? You're in love with Yuuki and you care more about her then you ever have about me." I stated looking down.

"You're my sister Hikari you can't start going out with a Noble." He replied.

"I should be able to! You don't care that I'm here! Normally you just ignore me until I do something wrong! Well I'll show you doing something wrong! I'm staying with Taku-Kun! He cares about me more than you ever have. You… Okaasan… Otousan… all three of you cared about Yuuki more than me!" I screamed I could feel tears welling up inside me. I suppose in the least I could say I was lucky that most of the others were outside.

"Kari-Chan is everything alright in there?" I heard Takuma's voice come from the other side of the door. It was worried I could tell. It had a soothing effect on me and I ran to the door.

I swung the door open and my eyes looked up to meet Takuma's warm kind gaze, "Taku-Kun!" I called before hugging him tightly.

He was taken aback a bit I could tell. Then I felt his arms around me, "Kaname what happened?" He asked my brother.

"You and Hikari are breaking the rankings!" Kaname replied angrily.

"I don't care if I'm breaking ranks. Just don't hurt Taku-Kun!" I called.

"Kari-Chan?" Takuma questioned.

"Do what you like to me Kaname just don't hurt Taku-Kun!" I cried.

I felt a hand on the top of my head and I felt Takuma's body lower itself so he could look at me, "Kari-Chan that's enough. I'll take my punishment if I get one I'll take it to be fair." He said in a soothing voice as he rubbed my head.

My vampire fangs came out and I bit my arm.

"Kari-Chan what are you doing?" Takuma asked me quietly.

I had blood on my lips as a leaned up to kiss Takuma's lips. He didn't move only asked me, "Kari-Chan you know I shouldn't do this right?"

"I know but I don't care right now. Taboo or not this is my choice." I said then I kissed him.

The next thing I was in the air being held up by my hair, "Taku-Kun help me!" I said.

"Ichijo stay put." I heard Kaname say before he flung me to the other side of the room.

I opened my eyes slightly to see Takuma being held up by his collar.

"Ichijo you better not touch my sister!" Kaname said then he turned to me, "Hikari stay away from Ichijo from now on!" He said.

"Taku-Kun…" I said.

"Kari-Chan!" Was the last thing I heard before passing out. I knew Takuma had said it.

For a long time things were a dream. I could hear voices. Not sure what they were saying for sure… Might have been a week… Maybe not that long… I'm not sure before I woke up. I heard voices… This time they were clear…

"Kaname-senpai what happened to her she's been out for almost a week." A voice said. Ah… So it wasn't a full week yet… I wasn't sure who's voice it was but I knew for certain it wasn't Ruka's or Rima's not that I like Ruka at all.

Rima and I were friends well at least you could call us that. Ruka and I just didn't see eye to eye. I didn't hate anyone in the Night Class… Save perhaps Ruka… And my own brother. I listen to what the voices were saying.

"She fell down the stairs Yuuki. I'm Just glad she'll be find." Another voice said I knew this one all too well. It was my own bastard of a brother's voice. Kaname.

'_Fell down the stairs?! You little bastard! You know I didn't fall down the stairs! Again here we go you're lying about something that happened to me so you don't scare your precious Yuuki! You always do this…' _I thought attempting to get up, _'Uhhg… I hurt all over… My head… My back… My body in general…'_ I laid back down, _'How did I even get here? This isn't my room…' _I thought looking around me. I was in the school infirmary.

I looked over and saw someone at the window my vision was blurred but I could make out a face, "Taku-Kun…" I said in a quietly weak voice.

"It's alright Kari-Chan." He said to me in a low soothing voice.

I smiled weakly at him, "Taku-Kun… What are we going to do?" I asked him quietly.

"I'm not sure Kari-Chan. Be together in secret I guess." He replied in a sad tone.

* * *

Sorry for the wait! It's done now though! Hope you like it!

Thanks for all of the reviews so far!

Some of my favs:

Hakumei-Ko : _kaname's such an , i wish takuma would just shut him up_

CaitlinElizabethAoina : _uhm...i really like ur story.  
but if i was Hikari, i would run away from kaname...but b4 i did that i would tell yuuki everything._

arya21 : _that was really cute! I just hope you can also show yuuki's side :) kaname you jerk!_

DarkxGash : _pftt Kaname sucks, Yay hikari x Ichijou :)_

Corrupt My Youthful Innocence : _Kana-chan's a cruel man! Tama-chan's so kind and sweet! I want one! and Kari-chan is so cute but sad! TT-TT It makes me sad too!_

Anayway so yea! Thanks so much to those who like it! Cliffhanger-ish again! XD


End file.
